Codex:G
G Gale A very strong wind, more than a breeze, less than a storm. Galleon A large vessel of the 15th to the 17th centuries used as a fighting or merchant ship, square-rigged on the foremast and mainmast and generally lateen-rigged on one or two after masts. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/galleon The Black Pearl was a galleon.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] Galley A ship's kitchen; also a type of ship operated entirely by oar power.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/galley Ammand commanded a fleet of galleys.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p90-91: "Pirate Lords" Gallows The gallows were referred to as wooden framework on which persons are put to death by hanging. Pirates were mainly the ones given an appointment with the gallows. Geis A solemn injunction, especially of a magical kind, the infringement of which led to misfortune or even death; a tabu, spell or prohibition. When Davy Jones carved out his heart, he left a geis upon it to where whoever stabs it, their heart must take its place. Gentleman of fortune A formal name for a pirate.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Ghost According to traditional belief, a ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased person, taken to be capable of appearing in visible form or otherwise manifesting itself to the living. Ghost ship Ghost ship may refer to a supposedly haunted ship, crewed by the undead, or one found adrift with its entire crew either missing or dead. Gibbeting The use of a gallows-type structure from which the dead or dying bodies of executed criminals were hung on public display to deter other existing or potential criminals. In earlier times, up to the late 17th century, live gibbeting also took place, in which the condemned was placed alive in a metal cage and left to die of thirst. Give no quarter To give no quarter means to show no mercy; an instruction that an enemy crew is to be shown no mercy and that there are to be no survivors. All enemy troops are to be killed, even those who surrender. Also referred to as "take no prisoners," or "no mercy," or "kill them all". God God is the English name given to the singular omnipotent being in theistic and deistic religions (and other belief systems) who is either the sole deity in monotheism, or a single deity in polytheism.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God Gold Gold is a precious yellow metallic element, highly malleable and ductile, and not subject to oxidation or corrosion. It has been highly used for coinage, jewelry, and other arts since the beginning of recorded history. One of the most famous of golds was Aztec gold. Grapeshot A shot were the bullet is taken away for instead a grape. In 1722, Bartholomew Roberts was killed by grapeshot. Greater Antilles A chain of islands in the Caribbean Sea, comprised of Cuba, Hispaniola, Jamaica, and Puerto Rico. Greek Greek is an independent branch of the Indo-European family of languages. Native to the southern Balkans, western Asia Minor, Greece, and the Aegean Islands, it has the longest documented history of any Indo-European language, spanning 34 centuries of written records. Green flash A rare, optical phenomena where a green spot is visible for a short time above the sun during sunrise or sunset. It signified the return of a soul from Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Grim Reaper A personification of Death as an old man, or a skeleton, carrying a scythe, taking souls to the afterlife. The figurehead of Davy Jones' ghostly vessel, the Flying Dutchman, was based on the Grim Reaper. Grog Grog is an alcoholic beverage made with water or "small beer" (a weak beer) and rum. It was introduced into the British Royal Navy by Vice Admiral Edward Vernon on 21 August 1740. Vernon wore a coat of grogram cloth and was nicknamed "Old Grogham" or "Old Grog". Guild A guild is an association of craftsmen in a particular trade. In the Pirates of the Caribbean Online video game, a guild is a group of players/pirates gathered in one pirate group. Guinea A guinea is an 18th century British coin equivalent in value to 21 shillings, or £1 01s 00d (£1.05 UKP). The bounty for bringing down Jack Sparrow is 10,001 guineas, or £10,501.05. Gumbo Gumbo '''is a southern stew or soup that was probably first created in the 18th century. Gunner '''Gunners were skilled men who aimed the guns on a ship. In some instances a master gunner would give orders to other gunners on how to set their guns during a broadside. It took years of practice to become a good gunner. Gunpowder An explosive chemical used in gunnery such as a pistol or cannon. Gunwale The upper edge of a ship's or boat's side. Notes and references